


Maybe Today

by VulcanPerihelion



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, Swimming Anime
Genre: All the happy feels, M/M, everyone is in love with each other and its wonderful, makoharu - Freeform, reigisa - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanPerihelion/pseuds/VulcanPerihelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is in love, and it all comes out today.</p>
<p>A perfect day for our favorite gay swimmers. Lots of fluff, lots of smut, lots of fun. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Today

The town of Iwatobi sat nestled by the sparkling sea, rich with salty air and the gentle light of summertime. The ocean’s constant gentle song hummed quietly in the distance, cut by the sharp trill of seabirds darting about in the bright, crystal sky.  
Four young men walked side by side up a winding path, climbing up steep hills and steps, passing small houses with wooden roofs and stone foundations. Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Nagisa Hazuki, and Rei Ryugazaki all talked and laughed and fooled around as they made their way to Haru’s house at the top of the hill.  
“Thanks again for letting us come over, Haru-chan!!” Nagisa cooed, doing a small dance as he said it.  
“Of course,” Haru replied coolly, his face calm and serene, and not unkind.  
Makoto smiled down at him from his place walking beside Haru, noticing the glittering flecks of light in his blue eyes. Just like water, Makoto thought to himself, taken by the depth of Haru’s eyes, captured by them. Haru turned and looked up at him, a small smile on his lips, and Makoto quickly looked away and down to his feet before Haru could meet his gaze. Makoto blinked hard, took a deep breath, and tried to shake himself out.  
Nagisa giggled and danced around them, far away off in his own big world. He hummed a small tune and twirled toward Rei, who was watching him with a quiet smirk. Nagisa took Rei by the hand and spun himself around, spiraling in towards Rei’s chest, attempting an elegant dance move. They collided together as Nagisa ran out of arm length and smashed his face into Rei’s chest. Rei went beet red as he looked down at Nagisa, who looked back up at Rei as he rested his chin on Rei’s chest. He pushed gently off from Rei and twirled out again, still holding onto Rei’s hand, their fingers interlaced. Rei gulped. Nagisa’s hands are so soft…and strong, Rei thought to himself as he watched the small blonde bop around, still singing quietly to the world.  
The four finally reached Haru’s small house, at the top of a steep set of stairs, and they entered into the hallway, lit dimly and free of clutter. They all casually milled about and bubbled into the living room, throwing their bags on the floor and sinking into chairs or pillows on the floor. They lay in heaps, gentle smiles resting on their faces.  
They had just come from a rigorous, hours-long swim practice, and they were tired, sore, and content, their hair still wet and their skin still cool from the pool water. All were pooped, except for Haru, who seemed to have been energized by his prolonged contact with the water.  
“I’ll make mackerel,” Haru announced, standing up and beginning to strip. Nagisa and Rei giggled as Haru began to unbutton his shirt, while Makoto sat up straight in his chair and cleared his throat slightly, his face going red. His eyes darted to Haru and then the floor, as Haru took off his shirt and then dropped his pants, revealing his black and purple swim trunks. Haru casually sauntered into the kitchen, grabbed his blue apron off a hook on the wall, and began preparing his fish.  
Makoto slouched again, sinking back into his seat, and let out a heavy sigh. His heart throbbed gently as he gazed at the dark-haired young man standing in the kitchen. I just want more, Makoto thought to himself. He had known Haru for 13 years, knew his heart and his spirit, inside and out. They had shared everything: thoughts, fears, secrets. And Makoto had begun to realize he wanted to share more… He felt that Haru wanted the same; had Haru not said so in the many looks and glances they exchanged? Makoto could read Haru’s mind, could tell what he was thinking, and could usually finish Haru’s words for him. And yet, he had no idea what Haru was thinking in matters such as these.  
Makoto took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, bringing himself back into the present and joining in with the playful banter between Rei and Nagisa. Nagisa had stolen Rei’s red glasses, and was alternating between wearing them himself, making Makoto wear them, and putting them on a large stuffed dolphin that sat in the living room. Rei jokingly yelled at Nagisa between bouts of laughter and struggled, his vision blurry, to wrestle his glasses back from Nagisa.  
Nagisa’s life was chaos at times. Given, he didn’t always exactly elicit a calm environment (the present moment a case in point), but he juggled school, homework, chores, demanding parents, 3 sisters, swim practice…and sometimes all he wanted to do was run away and live without a care. And yet amidst all the chaos and day-to-day struggles, Rei remained a constant. When nothing else made sense, Rei did. He was a calm point in the storm that was his life at times. Nagisa couldn’t even quite understand it himself. But sometimes Rei was the only thing that kept him skipping joyfully to the train stop each morning, and seeing him standing there waiting for him was the only thing that seemed right. He had first seen Rei on a train ride to school, long before he had tried to recruit him to the swim team, and in that moment, suddenly everything clicked into place as he pressed his cheek against the window and watched Rei jog off the train and head towards school. On days when Nagisa’s spirits dwindled, Rei made his heart race, his face light up, and made his whole world glow.  
Makoto laughed as he watched Rei and Nagisa’s hands-y play fight, their playful struggle to reclaim the glasses, until finally Nagisa smoothly slipped them back onto Rei’s face, who froze and watched them approach his face, his vision going cross-eyed. He blinked, then glared and smiled at Nagisa, who giggled and grinned. He leaned over and put an arm around Rei’s shoulders, leaning his head against Rei’s, and whispered a small “sorry” between giggles. Rei smiled at Nagisa and wrapped an arm around him too, his cheeks threatening a rosy hue.  
Nagisa was always there. He was there to introduce Rei to the Iwatobi swim club; he was there to greet him afterschool on their way to swim practice. He was there to meet Rei every morning on their way to school; he was there to make him laugh and smile. It felt more and more right, more and more perfect, every day that they spent together. It was confusing to Rei how perfect it felt. Relationships were never perfect; they weren’t something you could study up on in a book or back up with theories and formulas. He had learned all of that from experience. And yet…here was Nagisa. Nagisa made sense. Nagisa was perfect to him.  
Haru emerged from the kitchen carrying a warm frying pan full of fried mackerel in one hand and a stack of forks and plates in the other. He set them on the coffee table, and all of them scooted in, sitting cross-legged on the floor around the low table, their stomachs growling eagerly. They divvied up the fish and sat there in happy silence, everyone’s mouths preoccupied, besides the occasional yummy noise.  
They finished, their stomachs warm and full and happy, and they sprawled out on the floor in various odd positions. Nagisa gave another squeal of delight and mumbled “Haru, that was delicious!!!” while rolling around on the floor beside Rei, who was trying to avoid being pummeled by Nagisa’s flailing limbs.  
Makoto looked at Haru, smiling, and added, “It really was good, Haru, thank you…Master Mackerel Chef.” He smiled lightly, and Haru smiled back. Not so much with his lips. Haru wasn’t that type of smiler usually. He smiled with his eyes. Makoto could get lost in those eyes, deep and blue like the ocean, and especially dangerous when they were smiling like that. It was like getting caught out in a storm in the middle of the sea. But Makoto would give anything to swim in that ocean.  
Relaxed and easy time passed with gentle conversation and giggly chatter. Haru got up to collect the dishes, but was ushered back into his seat by Makoto, who took over and began gathering plates and forks and took all the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Haru watched him, his gentle movements, his calm eyes, his kind smile.  
Makoto was Haru’s life. Well, Makoto and swimming… But Makoto knew Haru in ways that others couldn’t even begin to. There was an unspoken knowledge, understanding, and communication that connected them. And Haru knew Makoto, too, inside and out. Every single day, Makoto managed to make Haru see the world anew, to surprise him, to make him fall in love all over again. He was the most comfortable person in the world to Haru, yet here he sat, terrified to tell him anything of what he wanted with Makoto. It could ruin everything. But at the same time, it was everything.  
Haru got up, strode into the kitchen, and took up a place beside Makoto at the sink as they began to wash and dry the dishes. Makoto and Haru seemed to gravitate towards each other, their shoulders brushing, their elbows bumping, their hands meeting every time they passed a dish to one another. Haru felt as if a shock of static electricity burst between then every time they touched.  
They finished up and trailed back into the living room. Makoto slumped back into an armchair, then looked up at Haru, who was still standing up, next to Makoto, looking right at him. Nagisa and Rei were preoccupied with each other once more, giggling about something or other. Haru maintained eye contact with Makoto, with something deeper in his eyes, something…darker, as he removed his apron and dropped it on the floor beside him, leaving his chest bare. He stood there in nothing but his swim trunks, his eyes still locked with Makoto’s, whose jaw had dropped slightly, mind racing, heart thumping.  
“I’m going to go change,” he said, still staring at Makoto, who blinked at him. Nagisa and Rei threw out two distracted “’kay”s without even looking up from their current thumb-wresting tournament. Haru turned to Makoto and stared for a full 5 seconds longer, and then turned and headed off to his bedroom.  
Makoto was so confused. What had that meant??!? His heart raced and he could feel it beat in his throat. It was Haru, his best friend since as long as he could remember, and yet here Makoto was. Petrified. Because Haru had never quite looked at him with that gaze. That gaze was something entirely new to Makoto, and it terrified and thrilled him.  
Makoto stood up and stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, as if waiting for some cue, and then announced to the room, “Um, I’m going to go, um, change…too….” Nagisa and Rei let out another pair of “Okay!”s, once again not even looking up from whatever little game they were doing at this point, and Makoto clumsily shuffled out of the room.  
Makoto walked upstairs, slowly, almost cautiously, and made his way to Haru’s door. He knocked three quiet knocks on the door, which was slightly ajar, and then slowly pushed it open and slipped inside. It was fairly dark, so Makoto didn’t notice Haru standing behind the door, until Haru came up to him, moving closer, closer, closer, their faces suddenly only inches apart. Makoto’s breath hitched. Haru put a hand against Makoto’s chest, then gently pushed him backwards into the door, which closed with a quiet click as Makoto’s back pressed into it.  
Their hearts raced, their minds were going foggy, but suddenly everything became so clear, as Haru pressed his lips into Makoto’s.  
The whole world melted away around them as they closed their eyes and felt nothing, nothing else in the world, besides their lips against each other’s. Nothing but their tongues, beginning to mingle. Nothing but the pressure between their bodies beginning to increase. Nothing but the feeling of Makoto’s chest underneath Haru’s fingers as he slid his hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck. Nothing but the feeling of Haru’s bare skin under Makoto’s fingers as they wandered up Haru’s back, and then softly pulled Haru closer to him, their chests and stomachs pressing close.  
They stayed like that for some time, pulling each other in, their tongues and hands exploring new territory, their minds struggling to understand what was happening.  
They slowed, their breathing hot and heavy, and their lips separated. Haru pulled away and the two locked eyes. Makoto was filled with fear, his heart beating heavily. He worried that Haru’s eyes would tell him something he did not want to hear, that this was all somehow fake, that the hope that welled inside him would be quickly washed away. But Haru’s clear blue eyes sang to Makoto. They twinkled, full of color and life, and Haru smiled. And oh, when Haru smiled, it lit up the room. It set Makoto’s heart on fire, his spirit blazing. It was all real. Haru’s hands around his neck, his lips thick with his kisses, their bodies pressing close. It was real.  
“Haru,” Makoto began to say, his voice suddenly failing him. But Haru just gazed at him, his smile staining his face with light, and then pressed another kiss on Makoto’s lips.  
“I know, Makoto,” Haru said, his eyes suddenly dark and deep and full of thought. “And I feel the same. You know I do.”  
Makoto’s heart beat fast. So Haru knew. Of course Haru knew. And Makoto knew for sure too now, and his fears slowly began to drip away.  
Makoto began to laugh, all his tension dripping away, his heart bubbling over. He grabbed Haru’s head gently in his hands and kissed him, harder, surer this time. Haru leaned into the kiss and tightened his hold around Makoto’s neck, then jumped up and tied his legs around Makoto’s tight waist. Makoto held Haru tighter and tighter in his arms, unable to put into action the overwhelming thrill and delight he felt.  
Haru had taken a risk today that he told himself he would never take. It wasn’t worth it to chance losing Makoto, he had always thought. But his best friend’s eyes had spoken louder and louder to him, and Haru suddenly knew he wasn’t alone. He never was, with Makoto. And when he had waited for Makoto, waiting in his darkened bedroom, his heart pounding in his ears and throat, he knew Makoto would come. And like this, wrapped around him, their faces locked, their hearts beating in sync, he felt the safety and excitement of a thousand ocean waves crashing in and wrapping around him. Makoto loved him too. Haru wanted to burst.  
Makoto stumbled under Haru’s weight and, still kissing, staggered blindly over to Haru’s bed and let himself fall back onto it. The sound of springs scrunched under him as he lay back, Haru now on top of him, straddling him with his legs on either side of him. Haru’s hand slid up and began to loosen Makoto’s green tie from around his neck. Makoto gave himself up to this, relishing in the feeling of Haru’s hands loosening his tie, now unbuttoning his shirt…  
Realization snapped into Makoto’s mind and he sat straight up from underneath Haru. His heart flooded with adrenaline all over again, his face going red.  
“Haru, are we… going that far??” Makoto said, his voice unsteady and unsure. Things had suddenly moved so fast and beautifully, his thoughts hadn’t planned that far forward yet.  
Haru quickly pulled his hands away from Makoto’s shirt and sat back on his heels, the two of them sitting perched on the bed facing each other. Haru’s face went red and his eyes darted down.  
“So—sorry, Makoto…,” Haru began, quietly. “We don’t have to do anything. I just…want to be with you. It doesn’t matter how.” Haru looked back up at Makoto and reached over to take his hand, intertwining their fingers.  
“Haru, I…” Makoto went beet red as he looked straight down, avoiding Haru’s eyes. He closed his eyes and quickly blurted out, “I would love to do it with you, Haru…!” Makoto grimaced, his face turning beet red, the words sounding brash and crude to him as they left his mouth.  
Makoto heard Haru laughing, that rare, precious laughter, and looked up. Haru’s expression was twinkling again, and he moved in for another kiss. “Me too,” Haru said, inches from Makoto’s face, their gazes mingling and bottomless. Makoto smiled and laughed again, lightly and gently, and pulled Haru close in a tight embrace. He held him for what seemed like ages, their minds and hearts free from all sense of time. Then Makoto’s expression went stiff and he pulled away, holding Haru by his shoulder.  
“Wait, Haru… Don’t we need, um…supplies?” Makoto cringed, the question sounding strange to him.  
Haru’s expression was calm and matter-of-fact as he responded. “I have them. I bought some stuff last week after… um, well, after you accidentally touched my butt in the locker room after we showered and then wouldn’t make eye contact with me for the rest of the day. After that, I thought…maybe it might…happen.”  
Makoto looked startled, then snorted and laughed loudly, putting his head against Haru’s shoulder as a tear trickled out of his eye from laughter. Haru even chuckled lightly too, putting a hand around Makoto’s back and leaning his head in as well.  
A few moments later, Haru got up and slipped into his bathroom. Makoto could hear cupboards opening and some rustling, and Haru returned with a bottle of lubricant and a box of condoms.  
Then, they took things slowly.  
Haru slid back onto the bed, setting the things to the side and sitting close to Makoto again. He looked at Makoto, thoughtfully, deeply, and then slowly slid his hand up Makoto’s knee, grazing his groin and causing Makoto to inhale lightly, his cheeks slightly red. Haru continued up to Makoto’s waist and unfastened his belt and pulled it out, throwing it aside. He untucked Makoto’s white shirt, pulling the tails from his pants, and then reached up to finish undoing the buttons. He slid the shirt down off of Makoto’s broad, thick shoulders and let it fall to the bed around him. Haru’s eyes were calm and cool, full of thought and dedication with every glance. It made Makoto feel safe. Haru’s eyes looked over every tiny detail of Makoto’s chest and shoulders and stomach, every indentation, every mole and speckle, every inch of him. He touched Makoto’s neck, slid down and rubbed his thumb over his nipple, ran his fingers over his abdominals…  
Haru looked up to see Makoto’s eyes closed, his mouth slightly open. Haru sat up on his knees and planted another soft kiss on his open mouth. Makoto sat up quickly at the touch of their lips and blossomed into their kiss.  
Makoto could feel himself slipping away, falling out of existence and slowly becoming one with the person sitting across from him. Every touch, every kiss, brought them closer and closer, more and more intimate.  
Before their kiss was even finished, Makoto could feel Haru’s hands at the zipper of his pants. Smoothly, Haru slid his hands down Makoto’s hips and into his pants, catching his thumbs in the belt loops and pulling his pants off as he slid his hands down. Makoto’s heart was racing. He maneuvered slightly and shimmied his pants off, then sat back down on the bed, very aware of the fact that he was sitting naked on the bed of his best friend, whose eyes seemed to relish every inch of him.  
Haru had seen Makoto naked a thousand times. Every swim practice, they stripped down and changed into their swim trunks, and they often showered immediately after gym workouts, only a few feet from one another. But this was different. He looked at Makoto in a whole new light. He was more than just his best friend now. Makoto was Haru’s now. And Haru was Makoto’s. Every touch was now electric, every glance was loaded.  
And yet Makoto felt entirely safe here, with him. Haru had acted so incredibly smoothly and confidently, knowing where and how and when to touch him. It reassured Makoto, and helped him to realize what was next. Makoto looked down to Haru’s swim shorts and went red again. He hesitated, then slowly slid his hands down to Haru’s black and purple swim shorts. He hooked his thumbs inside and peeled the tight fabric down over Haru’s chiseled hip bones. Tight-fitting swim trunks like these were somewhat difficult to remove on someone else, Makoto realized, hesitating as he struggled to pull them down over Haru’s hips. As always, Haru knew what his best friend was thinking, and pulled the rest of his shorts off his hips and shimmied them down his legs and tossed them aside. Makoto blushed an even deeper red and smiled at Haru.  
There they sat, naked, looking at each other, soaking in every detail of each other, seeing each other’s bodies with new eyes. It scared them both, and yet they both felt safer than ever. It was like they were home.  
They spent some time just taking each other in. They touched each other softly, running their fingers gently over a clavicle, or a nipple, or a hip bone… They both responded to every touch, sending chills rippling over their skin, and they watched each other grow more aroused, their breathing becoming deep and lustful, their bodies beginning to swell and harden.  
Things were suddenly moving very fast, and both of them were suddenly ready. Synchronized, Haru let himself fall backwards, his head at the foot of the bed, while Makoto gently pushed on top of him and kissed him, again and again, faster and harder. Haru spread his legs and brought them up to meet Makoto’s broad shoulders as he moved in towards Haru. He began to touch him with his stiff length, when suddenly he pulled away, something in his mind speaking up above the trance they were both in.  
“Uhh, Haru… should I still use a condom when it’s…in, um… in there??” Makoto asked nervously, his face red and his voice trembling slightly, his whole body rigid.  
Haru reached his hand up to Makoto and stroked his cheek gently, his eyes deep and kind. A tiny smile cracked Haru’s lips, and his face was red and slightly damp. “Yeah, still use one,” he said with gentle eyes.  
“Ahh, right,” Makoto mumbled. “I’m sorry… I’ve…never actually done this before… Have, um… have you??” Makoto asked it nervously, afraid of the answer he might get. Part of him worried that maybe Haru had had sex with Rin or something in the past…  
“This is my first time too, Makoto,” Haru said gently. “I’m glad it’s with you.”  
Makoto’s heart skipped several beats as he looked lovingly back at Haru beneath him. He felt a rush of relief, excitement, longing, safety, all at once. He reached up and took Haru’s hand, which was still stroking his pink cheek, and kissed Haru’s palm, long and deep.  
Haru then sat up and kissed Makoto on the lips once more, then reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed the box of condoms. He looked at it for a moment, so calm and clear, then opened it and pulled one out.  
Very matter of fact, Haru studied the package for a moment, ripped it open, and took out the condom, all while Makoto was blushing and watching Haru carefully, not totally sure what he should be doing.  
“Haru… Can I ask… how do you know all of this?” Makoto asked quietly.  
“I did some reading,” Haru said, cool and confident, glancing up quickly at Makoto, a sharp grin in his eye. Makoto was continuously amazed by Haru’s steadiness with this new environment, and slightly confused by how he was so calm. But that was exactly it: Haru wasn’t confused. This was exactly what he wanted, what he had been wanting for quite some time. It didn’t scare him, only because it was Makoto. His Makoto.  
Haru felt another rush of love and excitement and gave Makoto another deep kiss, then pulled away and looked him in the eyes. “Are you ready?”  
Makoto nodded, his cheeks reddening further.  
Haru slid a finger very slowly all the way down Makoto’s body, from his lips, under his chin, all the way down his chest and onto his groin, where Makoto grew and quivered under Haru’s light touch. Haru carefully slipped the condom onto him, while Makoto immediately sat straight up and inhaled sharply, growing completely hard with Haru’s hand around him.  
Haru felt himself growing harder too as he touched Makoto’s stiffness. It made the desire in him double, triple, before he finally needed Makoto right away. Makoto looked to be in about the same place, his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes half closed.  
Haru very quickly handed Makoto the bottle of lube and said to him, “Use plenty, and go slow,” before his fell onto his back and spread his legs up to allow Makoto access.  
Makoto quickly and unsteadily slathered himself with lubricant and then moved forward. He positioned himself over Haru, letting his hand feel Haru for an entrance. Haru’s face was turned to the side, his mouth slightly open, his eyes almost closed and his breathing shallow and fast. Makoto found his way and suddenly entered him, and Haru stiffened and grunted sharply. Haru’s face was set, but his eyes were slightly pained  
“I’m so sorry,” Makoto said quietly, reaching his face down to gently kiss his face. Haru took his kiss eagerly, then shook his head, letting out a soft “Mmm,” to let Makoto know he was okay.  
Makoto maneuvered a bit for a while, finding his and Haru’s bearings, until he hit a spot and Haru’s head went straight back and he gasped, his mouth open, his eyes completely shut. He nodded his head.  
Makoto took notice and began to thrust into Haru, softly, gently, but thoroughly, his intensity increasing quickly. He felt the pleasure grow around him, their bodies connected, life flowing through them both, an electric and overwhelming connection.  
To know each other so well for so long, every detail of each other’s lives and thoughts, yet suddenly, they discovered a whole new, undiscovered level within each other. They suddenly knew each other’s bodies inside and out, every feeling, every touch, every moment, agonizing pleasure flowing through them.  
Haru began to tense up, shaking slightly, his face clenched and almost pained, until a shiver ran through him and his whole body let go, releasing all tension, as he came and spilled out over his stomach. His whole body slowly relaxed while Makoto slowly pulled out, gently slipping out of Haru. It made Haru feel somehow hallow, but his whole body was still rippling with pleasure, shivers running through him occasionally as he lay completely relaxed on the bed.  
Makoto was still tense and ready, about to overflow, and his agony had been increased 10 fold as he watched Haru come, seeing the ecstasy on his face, seeing him melt and release. Makoto was so close, note quite there, but it made him incredibly satisfied just to see Haru like this. A whole new side to Haru, one that felt so strange, yet so familiar, so right.  
Makoto bent over and gave another passionate kiss to Haru, his mouth now slow and relaxed under Makoto’s fast and on-edge lips.  
Haru suddenly came back from far away, and he opened his eyes blurrily and looked up at Haru. “You never came, did you?” His expression was quite serious now, and concerned.  
Makoto blushed and scratched his head, looking away slightly. “Well, no, but…” But before he could continue, Haru immediately sat up and fixed his lips to Makoto’s. He put his hands on Makoto’s chest and gently pushed him into a sitting position, and Haru wrapped his legs lightly around Makoto’s hips. He reached down to Makoto’s groin and slipped the moistened condom off of him, tossing it aside, then grabbed him firmly in his hand, hard and smooth. Makoto tensed at his touch, his whole body on edge, more than ever. Haru began to pump Makoto rhythmically, watching Makoto and trying to synchronize with the cadence of his body. He continued, feeling Makoto throb under his touch, until finally Makoto’s lips began to slip away from Haru’s as Makoto lifted his head back, his eyes shut tightly and sharp breaths escaping his lips. Haru kissed Makoto’s neck, feeling his strong muscles move under his lips, and suddenly Makoto grunted gently and his whole body tensed up tightly, then relaxed as he came into Haru’s hand, all the tightness draining out of him. Makoto kept his eyes shut and breathed heavily and freely, all his held tension gone, and a small smile spread across his lips. He reached out and wrapped his long arms around Haru, pulling him in in a tight embrace. Haru’s arms locked around Makoto. He ignored his sticky wet stomach and dripping-wet hand and let it drip onto Makoto as he held him. Their legs locked around each other and their bodies linked together, emotionally, physically, spiritually, and they just felt each other. Nothing in the universe existed but one another.  
Makoto fell backwards and let his head plop onto a pillow, still locked tightly with Haru, and giggled softly, all his fear and worries gone, replaced by even more comfort and security and surety. It felt like everything bad in the world was stripped away, that everything was pure and new and perfect.  
Haru rested his chin on Makoto’s chest and stared up into Makoto’s gentle eyes. They both smiled, the smiles of a thousand suns and millions of stars, full of peace, full of excitement; the beginning. Their eyes spoke gently to each other. Nothing needed to be said aloud. They both knew. They always knew.

 

Rei and Nagisa had gotten out and started several board games downstairs. They were strewn about the floor, and the pair was sprawled out on the floor on their stomachs, lying amongst the scattered game pieces. They were already onto Uno, when things were becoming heated, and Nagisa suggested the next round should be “strip Uno.” Rei’s heart skipped a beat and he fought off the blood rush he could feel reddening his face. Nagisa patted Rei’s shoulder reassuringly and giggled at him, secretly quite disappointed that Rei didn’t agree to it, but shrugged it off and rolled onto his back, laying on the floor and staring up at the ceiling.  
“Mako-chan and Haru-chan have sure been gone a long time…” Nagisa bemoaned, tapping his feet impatiently. “I’m gonna go look for them,” he said with a smile, popping up onto his feet and heading up the stairs. Rei watched him go, smirking.  
“Haruuuu, Makoooo…” Nagisa sang out as he headed up the stairs, expecting a reply. There was none. He walked down the hall towards Haru’s bedroom and raised his hand to knock, when he was suddenly stopped short. His eyes widened and he carefully put his ear to the door.  
All he could he was grunting, panting, and the rustling of sheets. It was the sound of people… people moving…. People moving into each other….. Nagisa’s mind put it all together immediately, and a hand flew up over his mouth, stifling an exclamatory cry. He backed away from the door and bolted down the hall, down the stairs and over to Rei, who was carefully putting away game pieces and cards that they had exploded all over the floor.  
Nagisa came over to him with huge eyes, pink cheeks, and a giant grin on his face. He was stifling back giggles with every breath. Rei looked up from his organizing and grinned at Nagisa, automatically, then furrowed his brow when Nagisa just stood there, biting his lip and looking somewhat like he desperately needed to pee.  
“Um, Nagisa? What’s wrong?” Rei asked, pushing his red glasses up his nose.  
Nagisa let out a short rip of laughter, stifling it again, and reached down to Rei and pulled him to his feet without a word.  
“Hey, Nagisa--!” Rei began, Nagisa pulling him by the arm, over to the stairs, up them, and then down the hall to Haru’s room. Nagisa put a finger to his lips to indicate silence right as Rei was about to open his mouth in question again.  
Rei whispered, “What are we doing, Nagisa?!” starting to get a little flummoxed. Nagisa cupped his ear and gestured for Rei to put his head to the door. He did so, and Nagisa watched Rei’s face as he listened. Rei’s expression started out blank at first, then slowly, over the course of several seconds, his brow began to furrow, his mouth began to open, and his eyes went huge. He began to let out a huge gasp when Nagisa jumped over to him and covered his mouth with his hand, giving every ounce of effort he had not to burst into laughter.  
Rei’s eyes stayed huge, and Nagisa slowly lowered his hand from over Rei’s mouth, revealing a shy smirk across his lips. Rei stared at Nagisa, baffled, and made a series of silent points and lunges that Nagisa understood perfectly to mean “HARU AND MAKOTO!?!?!?!”  
Nagisa nodded furiously, his expression triumphant, raising a fist to the air, Rei doing the same, and they both danced around and cheered silently outside of the door.  
They eventually petered out, and went back to listening. It was weird, they knew, but this was their right as their best friends.  
The sounds from within quickly became more and more graphic, moans becoming louder and deeper. Suddenly, things felt a little too intimate, and Rei and Nagisa locked eyes, their expressions now strained, their faces growing red.  
“This is weird. We should leave?” Rei said quickly, looking at Nagisa in slight horror.  
“We should leave.” Nagisa agreed quickly, stifling another burst of giggles as he grabbed Rei’s wrist and pulled him back downstairs.  
Laughter shot from their mouths uncontrollably, trying not to trip as they giggled down the hall. They tumbled down the stairs clumsily, tears of laughter starting of obscure their vision, clinging to each other and running through the house like small children. Nagisa shot straight through the living room to the front door, while Rei quickly scribbled a quick note of “Went down to the beach, back later” on a note pad in the kitchen, then he raced out the door after Nagisa.  
The two of them burst out the front door of Haru’s house, shrieking with laughter, doubling over as they headed down the stone steps, having to stop for air occasionally. Nagisa was on the floor on his side at one point, while Rei wiped the tears from his glasses.  
Rei and Nagisa always knew about Makoto and Haru. It was obvious to them. They had discussed it in detail, placing guesses on when things might start happening. But this! Neither one of them expected this much, this fast. They were ecstatic at the success of their two friends, and they were so moved to see them take this huge step together. They felt almost like proud parents, watching their kids follow their dreams.  
When the giggles and loud, excited, shocked discussions subsided, their conversation turned to one of quiet, content chatter, their shoulders bumping into each other every few steps as they wandered through town. Nagisa cooed softly as he leaned in and gently bumped his head into Rei’s shoulder. The feeling of it sent chills through Rei as he looked down at Nagisa’s blond head. Despite their comfort together, Rei was often caught off guard when Nagisa initiated what felt like such intimate contact with him. Rei gazed at Nagisa and contemplated his next move. He was just about to place his arm around Nagisa’s shoulder when Nagisa burst straight up and pointed dramatically ahead of them, screaming “CREPES!!!” at the top of his lungs, before he broke into a sprint towards a small food stand. Rei blinked, staring after him, his heart pounding, Nagisa never failing to keep Rei on his toes. Rei laughed, shaking his head lightly, then jogged after Nagisa. He bought them both large crepes, gooey, sweet, and full of strawberries and cream. Nagisa chimed happily to Rei as they munched on their snacks and headed back down the path towards the sea.

The happy pair finally reached the beach, with the sun on its descent in the sky. The water stretched out placidly before them, sparkling and dotted with the occasional far-off sail boat. Seagulls and pigeons scattered noisily into the air as Nagisa and Rei sauntered out onto the sand, swinging their feet and softly kicking the sand. The ocean sung to them softly as they both sat down and nestled into a spot in the sand, still warm from the sun. The roll of the waves caught their eyes, pulling them into the reddening sky and the orange sun glowing against the horizon, and the beautiful blue tide ebbing in and out. The wind blew through their hair and lined their lips with the taste of salt.  
Rei rested his hand in the sand beside him as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the coarse texture, his mind emptied of thought as he stared out into the water. Suddenly, he felt another hand on his. He quickly looked down to see Nagisa’s fingers intertwining with his own. He stared at it, his mind suddenly racing, trying to decipher some logical reasoning behind this. He looked up to Nagisa, his brow furrowed, and was met by Nagisa swiftly planting a long, slow, open kiss on Rei’s lips.  
Rei sat straight up, stiffening, his lips unsure of what to do. His face went hot as he stared at Nagisa’s beautiful face attached to his own, his eyes closed and his scruffy blonde hair trailing over his forehead. The logical part of Rei’s brain has stopped functioning. He couldn’t figure out for what reason Nagisa could be doing this, logically. But he did know that his heart hurt from beating so fast, and that he had never felt so alive as he did in this moment; he knew that he desperately wanted Nagisa to keep going forever, and he wanted to figure out how to move his lips and limbs again, and how to think clearly; all he knew was that he felt like his insides were going to burst.  
Rei’s lips went limp as Nagisa’s lips suddenly stopped moving against his. His eyes shot open, looking straight into Rei’s eyes, their faces still locked. Nagisa’s eyes went wide and he jumped away from Rei, a small noise coming from his lips. His face was suddenly full of fear, searching for some answer in Rei’s eyes, some signal of reassurance. Rei stared back at him blankly, his thoughts still cohering.  
Oh god, oh god, Nagisa thought to himself in panic. Should I not have done that?!? How his interpretation of Rei’s feelings could have been a mistake, Nagisa couldn’t imagine, and he felt like he wanted to cry. Nagisa started to open his mouth to speak, to correct this misunderstanding, terrified that he might lose his best friend in an instant, all because he took this chance. What if he had been wrong, what if Rei didn’t want this too?  
“Oh, Rei, I—” Nagisa began, his eyes growing hot and wet, his voice catching. Nagisa tried to lift his eyes, right before Rei suddenly launched himself at Nagisa, throwing his arms around him and squeezing him tight, slamming his lips clumsily and passionately against Nagisa’s, skewing his glasses as he smashed their faces together. A thousand emotions surged through them both, their whole universe spinning, full of excitement and fear and relief. A tear ran down Nagisa’s cheek as he tried to hold back his unbelievable relief. Their lips found their bearings on each other, tumbling over each other and drinking each other in passionately.  
Nagisa suddenly pulled away, a half-laugh, half-sob escaping from him that he had tried so hard to push down. He looked down at the sand, tears dripping from his eyes, as he started to cry. Rei’s face broke out with worry and understanding as he realized everything Nagisa was feeling. He felt the same things himself. He put a hand gently on the back of Nagisa’s head and gently pulled his head towards his own, until they gently rested their foreheads together.  
“I’m sorry,” Nagisa said between quiet sobs, wiping his eyes. “I was just so scared. I thought I had screwed up so bad. I thought, in that moment, that I was gonna lose you, Rei. But…” Nagisa suddenly broke into laughter, his tears now flowing from overwhelming joy. Rei’s eyes twinkled as they threw themselves together, their arms locked around each other’s backs.  
Rei smiled weakly, trying to stay strong. But Nagisa was his weakness. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes, and he started to laugh as tears poured down his own face. Tears of joy, tears of guilt at making his best friend feel so frightened, tears of overwhelming happiness, tears of incredulity at the fact that Nagisa, his Nagisa, had kissed him!  
After many minutes in their embrace, they slid apart, both wiping their faces and giggling lightly. Nagisa took the sleeve of his sweater and dabbed at the tears on Rei’s face, softly wiping away the salty liquid, before coming in for another quick peck on the cheek. Which turned into another, and then another, and then a long and passionate kiss. 

After laying together for what felt like a blissful eternity, Haru looked at Makoto with a plan in his eyes, gave him another kiss, and got up to go into the bathroom. Haru drew a warm bath, and then returned to pull Makoto gently off the bed by the hand. Makoto smiled as Haru led him out of his room and down the hall, both of them still naked. Their bare feet padded softly on the dark wooden floor as Haru led them into the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind them both, and, taking Makoto’s hand again, stepped right into the clear bath water. Makoto stepped in right after him, raising the water level to the very edge of the bath. They had to squeeze in to fit into the small tub, and their knees knocked and their long legs mingled. They giggled softly as their hands found one another under the water and their fingers intertwined.  
Haru reached onto the shelf behind him and grabbed a small white wash cloth, which he dunked under the warm water. He twirled it around for a moment, watching it coil and float like a soft fish, then brought it over to Makoto’s smooth stomach. He began to gently rub him clean, wiping off his own partially-dried come that he had smeared all over Makoto’s chest after embracing him. They watched each other, speaking with only their eyes, as Haru ran the soft cloth all over Makoto’s chest, back, and groin, feeling his smooth muscles and the gentle rise and fall of his skin with each breath. Makoto was completely relaxed under Haru’s kind touch, warmth spreading through him with every contact. He smiled at Haru, breathed out a small and sensual “thank you,” then pressed his lips into Haru’s.  
Haru ran his wet fingers through Makoto’s light brown hair, thick and soft. He trailed his kisses up Makoto’s cheek and up to his temple, Makoto closing his eyes and leaning into the contact. Haru then rinsed the wash cloth under the water, squeezing it out, then he handed it to Makoto, who took it with a kind and eager smile. He shifted his sitting position, perching onto his knees, and he leaned forward and gently began to rub Haru’s abdomen and stomach clean. Haru watched his every movement with deep eyes, full of love and longing. Makoto moved down to Haru’s groin, and as he touched him, Haru closed his eyes and breathed out a quiet moan. Watching Haru’s face, head tilted slightly back and mouth parted, Makoto couldn’t help but feel desire growing in him too once more, and he let go of the wash cloth and grabbed Haru, already hard again, and began to rub him steadily, gently, and firmly. Makoto watched Haru breathed into it, pleasure washing over his face, and then suddenly Makoto felt Haru’s hands around him as well. Makoto went fully hard at his grasp and breathed in sharply, his eyes beginning to go fuzzy.  
They leaned into each other passionately, they rhythms both increasing. They worked each other harder, until finally they both came again, one after the other, letting out and letting their whole bodies relax into each other, further and deeper and more closely than before. They opened their eyes and beamed at each other again. They had come so far in knowing each other in this new and intimate way in such a short amount of time, but neither one felt strange about it. They laughed out loud, kissed each other, and melded together, Makoto’s legs around Haru’s bottom and Haru’s legs around Makoto’s waist. Haru wrapped his hands around Makoto’s neck and Makoto held Haru’s back. They folded into one another, their bodies fitting perfectly together, so close and tight that their souls mingled. They were truly one.  
They breathed deeply and slowly against each other’s necks, feeling every inch of their skin rubbing against the other, bound even closer on all sides by the water. Haru spoke quietly and warmly, his lips brushing up against Makoto’s skin.  
“Makoto?” Haru said, his eyes still closed, feeling every sensation of the moment course through him.  
“Mm?” Makoto replied warmly, pushing his head gently into Haru’s.  
“This is the best bath I’ve ever taken.”  
Makoto’s eyes opened as he felt a pang of love and joy shoot through his heart. A smile spread across his face and he snuggled his face deeper into Haru.  
Makoto closed his eyes and smiled. “Oh Haru… Me too.”  
Ripples floated across the still surface of the water as the two held each other a little tighter still, their hearts as one.

The beach was still glowing with calm light. The world spun and the sun had moved in its steady path, while the Rei and Nagisa embraced each other, free from all sense of time and space. The sky began to turn purple and the stars began to peak their heads out, gently pulling the pair back into reality.  
“…it’s already this late?” Nagisa spoke softly, looking up into the dark-gradient sky.  
“We should head back, then, I guess,” Rei said, hesitantly, his eyes full of reluctance to leave yet. Nagisa smirked at him, his eyes full of the same. They smiled, their eyes speaking volumes in their silence, and they both broke out into more laughter.  
Rei stood up, then offered a hand to Nagisa, and pulled him up off the sand. Rei grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, brushing the sand off of the back of his legs, his back, and then his butt. He brushed it without even thinking, running his hands firmly over it several times, before Nagisa, too, realized what Rei had just done, and decided to further help the situation by making a little semi-erotic “Oooh” noise, to which Rei pulled his hand away quickly, blushing profusely in his horror. Nagisa burst into laughter as he turned to face Rei and then did the same for him, brushing off the sand from his backside, shamelessly running his hands over Rei’s butt, then cupping his butt cheeks in both hands. Rei jumped, startled, then Nagisa pressed into him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist in a tight hug, both of them now giggling.  
Nagisa managed to jump up onto Rei’s back, piggyback style, his legs wrapped around Rei’s waist. Rei smiled at this, and grabbed onto him, holding his legs. Nagisa leaned forward and kissed Rei on the cheek, then wrapped his arms around Rei’s chest. Nagisa leaned forward and pointed to the sky, triumphantly shouting in mock-war cry, “Onward! For Iwatobi!!” as Rei snorted with laughter and started off up the hill back to Haru’s house. Nagisa snuggled his cheek against Rei’s, and their faces glowed.  
The sun set and the moon rose, draining the red from the horizon and staining it blue. The smells of dinner floated from people’s homes, mingling in the air with the quiet sounds of life, as the pair wound their way through the small streets of town. The sounds of the boys’ laughter carried gently through the cool evening air.  
Rei was breathing heavy at one point, still carrying Nagisa on his back. He stopped to breath a moment, which Nagisa took to mean Rei needed a rest. He let go of his chest and shimmied down Rei’s body to the ground, Rei pausing in notice. Nagisa stood beside him and took Rei’s hand in his, beaming up at him. Rei beamed back, and kissed the back of Nagisa’s hand as they continued on up the hill.  
“Do you think Haru and Mako are still going at it?” Nagisa asked earnestly, sincere curiosity on his face.  
“Nagisa!” Rei shouted, before snorting into laughter, caught off guard by Nagisa’s comment. “I certainly hope not, it’s been, uhh… nearly four hours!” he replied, checking his watch, then smirking down at Nagisa.  
“Well, I don’t know, have you seen them lately?! They seemed pretty hard-up for each other…” Nagisa commented, eliciting another snort of laughter from Rei.  
Nagisa giggled, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked.  
They finally reached the tall staircase leading to Haru’s house and Nagisa stopped. Rei looked at him. Nagisa gestured for Rei to get onto his back. Rei pointed at himself, his eyebrows raised, and Nagisa nodded vigorously. Rei came up behind Nagisa, hesitated, then awkwardly hopped onto his back, his long legs and height towering over Nagisa by comparison.  
They both giggled incessantly up the stairs, Nagisa barely making it up under Rei’s weight. They made it about half way before Rei finally gave in and hopped off, patting Nagisa on the back gently. Rei bent down said softly, “thanks for the ride,” with a smile, then gave him a kiss.  
They finished up the stairs, hand in hand, their faces bright and beaming. They opened the front door and went in, heading cautiously to the living room, a little worried about what they might walk in on.  
They walked in to find their friends standing side by side in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove. Haru wore his swim shorts under an apron, and Makoto, gazing lovingly at Haru, wore nothing but boxers (Haru’s boxers, to be exact). They both looked up when Rei and Nagisa, hands still locked, entered the room.  
All four of them stopped and stared at each other. Moments passed, each of them gazing awkwardly at each other, each of them figuring out what in the world they should say next. Haru was the first to figure out what was coming, and he immediately dropped his head and looked away, pink climbing across his cheeks.  
Nagisa took that as his queue, and a huge smile broke his face. He thrust a finger out and pointed at the two of them  
“AHHHH!???!?!” he screamed, his eyes bright and excited.  
Makoto gasped, surprise on his face at the sudden finger pointing, then smiled and blushed hugely, looking down at his feet. Haru’s face had gone even redder, and he and Makoto exchanged embarrassed, smiling glances.  
“Ye-yeah,” Makoto said quietly, scratching the back of his head. Haru gently bumped his hip into Makoto’s, then Makoto grabbed Haru’s hand and kissed it gently, eliciting a large, rare smile from Haru.  
Nagisa and Rei watched this, expressions aghast and eyes lit up, and when Makoto finally bent down and gave Haru a kiss on the lips, Nagisa and Rei absolutely exploded, shrieking and giggling and dancing around delightedly. Makoto and Haru broke out into laughter too, their faces still bright red and hot.  
Nagisa and Rei’s hands had stayed intertwined through all of this, and Haru finally took notice.  
“Hang on…,” Haru said quizzically, pausing and pointing to their hands. Rei and Nagisa stopped cold in their dancing, their giggles suddenly frozen.  
Makoto suddenly gasped, his face lit up. “YOU GUYS TOO!?!?!?” he shouted, pointing at their locked hands.  
Rei and Nagisa just stared at Makoto for a moment as their cheeks turned pink, until Nagisa burst again. He let out a shriek of delight and threw himself at Rei, jumping up onto him, throwing his arms around Rei’s neck and his legs tight around Rei’s waist, their lips locked tightly together. Rei wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, eyes closed, completely lost in him.  
Makoto and Haru looked at each other, then burst into shrieks of delight and laughter and cheering, doubling over in joy from the beauty and surprise and awe of it all. Nagisa and Rei pulled their lips apart, beaming into each other’s eyes, then Nagisa dropped down to the floor, and the four of them raced together into one huge embrace, all of them laughing and giggling in glee, their arms around one another, bouncing up and down in delight.  
None of them could quite comprehend the joy that they all felt and shared in this moment. They wanted to laugh, to cry, to jump, to hold each other. They were with their best friends in the world and the people they loved more than anything. They had all taken step of great courage and faith, and were rewarded by more beautiful love than they ever could have imagined.  
Nagisa’s laughter went quiet as he put a hand over his mouth and clenched his eyes shut.  
“Na-Nagisa?” Rei stopped and looked at him in concern, a hand gently on his back.  
Nagisa suddenly burst into tears, emotions streaming from him as he jumped back into the circle and hugged even tighter. Rei immediately dissolved into tears, clinging to his friends as sobs of joy and passion escaped from him. Tears began to stream down Makoto’s face in his laughter, and Haru’s eyes grew full and sparkling, the deep blue full of so much emotion, which slowly trickled out as he crinkled his face and broke into tears. They all began to cry harder, and hug tighter.

Slowly, they collected themselves with sniffles and smiles and kind pats on the back, and then trickled into the living room. Haru briefly bopped into the kitchen and returned with a stack of plates in one hand and a frying pan in the other.  
“I made more mackerel,” Haru said coolly, gesturing to the frying pan.  
They all stared at him in silence for a moment, looking at Haru and then back at then mackerel, until Rei let out a huge snort and started laughing, followed by the rest of them, including Haru.  
They all sat around, happily munching on their second mackerel of the day, each of them glowing with the perfection of the day.  
They cleared their dishes away when they were all done, and then brought out sleeping bags, spreading them out on the floor, Haru’s next to Makoto’s, and Nagisa’s next to Rei’s. They dimmed the lights and sprawled out all over the floor, flopping around and giggling and talking, late into the night.  
Their conversations would go silent occasionally, until one of them would say something like “mackerel” quietly, and they would all lose it and scream with laughter, holding their stomachs and curling onto their sides, going into silent heaves of laughter.  
Eventually a longer silence came. Haru’s phone vibrated, and he picked it up. He looked at his screen, glowing in the dark, lighting up his face, and his eyes went wide.  
“Guys,” Haru said quietly. Nagisa burst into laughter again, preemptively, before he realized that wasn’t the joke and noticed Haru staring at his phone, his expression completely frozen.  
They all sat up, concerned now.  
“Rin just texted me,” Haru said, and then showed them all his phone. On it was a message from Rin, with a picture attacked. The picture was a selfie of Rin, holding up two fingers in a “V”, and a sleeping Sousuke, lying shirtless in bed beside each other, their hair tussled and messy, and what looked suspiciously like hickies covering their chests. The message below the picture read, “Sousuke asked me out today, and, well…. This happened ;) <3”  
All three of them stared in absolute silence.  
“Rin and Sousuke….” Rei said quietly, before his eyes went wide. Makoto gasped and his hand flew up over his mouth. A huge smile spread over Haru’s face.  
Nagisa suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, followed by Makoto, Rei, and then Haru, all of them exploding and screaming and yelling and crying and laughing and trying not to pee themselves and laughing some more.  
Haru, grinning and breathing heavily from laughter, motioned them all over. He held his phone up, and said, “selfie time, guys.” They giggled again, then all four of them scrunched up together, and Haru started to count down from three.  
At 0, Haru leaned over and pressed his lips to Makoto’s, deeply, and Nagisa grabbed Rei’s face and slammed his lips into Rei’s, and they took the shot. It was a perfect selfie.  
Haru planted one extra smaller kiss on Makoto’s lips before looking at him deep in the eyes, saying so much and so deeply, a deep connection passing between them, and then pulled away. Nagisa and Rei were still smooching while Haru attached the photo to a message, and sent it to Rin.  
They all burst into giggles again, rolling on their sleeping bags in glee. Not a minute later, Haru’s phone started to ring. They all went silent and gathered around, gasping in excitement when they saw the name—it was Rin.  
“Answer, answer!!” Nagisa chimed, all of them grinning cheek to cheek and ushering Haru on.  
Haru set his phone on speaker, and then answered.  
There was silence for a moment, all of them near to bursting to contain their giggles.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” Rin screamed into the phone.  
All of them erupted into laughter, including Rin, and they spent the next several minutes shouting happily and loudly into the phone, exchanging stories of the day, shouting excitedly, and wiping away tears of laughter.  
Eventually, they could hear Sousuke stirring on the other end.  
“Rin, what the hell?” they heared Sousuke say sleepily.  
“Turns out everyone in the Iwatobi Swim Club is fucking,” Rin said.  
Silence from Sousuke, and then quietly, “….wait, what?”  
All five of them exploded into laughter all at once, tears streaming from their eyes.  
Nagisa stopped suddenly and furrowed his brow. He looked over at Rei, almost suspiciously.  
“Yeah, Rei, when are you and I going to have sex?” Nagisa asked calmly, a devious glint in his eyes. Rei turned a new shade of red as he stared back at Nagisa, his mouth open with no words coming out. Makoto let out a loud snort and broke into laughter, which cascaded to the rest of them. Nagisa beamed at Rei, who began to laugh and beamed back, before launching himself onto Rei once again and covering him in kisses.

The six of them sat there on the phone together, laughing, talking, and yelling in absolute delight, for hours into the night. The house smelled of mackerel and sea breeze, and the dark of the room was lit only by Haru’s phone and the bright moon. The night air was cool and gentle, and the quiet stillness of Iwatobi was broken only by the blissful sounds coming from Haru’s house.  
Everything was perfect.


End file.
